


The Greatest Thing You’ll Ever Learn

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine watching Moulin Rouge with Cas and him asking what love is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Thing You’ll Ever Learn

Warnings: None, just fluff

Fic:

You settle down on the couch as you press the play button on the remote. The curtains on the screen open and a song from the sound of music begins. The flutter of wings sounds behind you.

You turn to find Cas. “Hello Y/N,” Cas says brightly, “What are you watching?”

“Hey Cas!” you respond, “I’m watching Moulin Rouge, it just started, wanna join?”

Cas nods with a smile and moves to sit by your side. At first, he sits a respectable distance from you, but as time goes on, you find yourself scooting closer and closer to Cas’ side. By the time Christian is in the Moulin Rouge, your thigh is touching Cas’ and by the time Satine meets Christian in the elephant, your head is resting on his shoulder.

You had never had a romantic relationship with Cas, not that you hadn’t thought about it before. Christian begins singing ‘Your Song’ and Cas slips his arm around your shoulder. You snuggle in closer to him, content with being held by him.

The movie continues and Christian sneaks back into the elephant to meet Satine yet again. “Love is like oxygen, love lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love,” Christian says.

“Please don’t start that again,” Satine replies.

“Y/N, what is love?” Cas asks, drawing your attention away from the movie.

“It’s hard to explain,” you respond.

“Please try,” Cas requests.

“Well,” you begin, “Love is this feeling you get for someone. You can love someone as a friend, as a brother or sister, as a parent or child, and then there’s the romantic kind of love.”

“But what is it?” Cas asks.

“Like I said,” you respond, “It’s hard to explain, but I guess I’d say that love is when you care about someone. You want to be with them and give what you can give. Love is the feeling of wanting to protect someone from anything that might want to harm them. It’s what gets us up in the morning. It’s the drive that makes us keep fighting. Just knowing that there’s someone out there who loves you helps you to carry on through life, through the good times and the bad.” Cas turns back to the TV screen and contemplates for a moment before turning back to you.

“So,” he begins, “Love is how I feel about you.” He leans in and presses a soft kiss against your lips.

“I - I love you too, Cas,” you say. You snuggle in closer to him. Cas flashes a genuine smile as he pulls you closer to his side.

“I love you Y/N,” Cas mumbles before placing a kiss to the top of your head. You smile to yourself and go back to watching the movie knowing that, come what may, you would love Cas till your dying day, and maybe even after.


End file.
